The Unfamiliar Visitor
by EdwardCullenBelongsWithMe
Summary: The wedding draws nearer and the Cullens receive a visit from a stranger. This stranger is a vampire. Bella seems to know her from somewhere. Only one thing is for sure, it’s going to be a very unusual week at the Cullen house. Please R&R and be nice. :
1. The Visitor

**The Unfamiliar Visitor**

Summary

The wedding draws nearer and the Cullens receive a visit from a stranger. This stranger is a vampire. Is she dangerous? Why is she here? How about Bella? Well, you'll just have to read to find out. Only one thing is for sure, it's not going to be a very usual week at the Cullen house.

Disclaimer: I bought all three Twilight books with my own allowance, so I technically do own it… oh wait, I don't.

A/N: Writing was never really one of my skills, so…please forgive me. And don't forget to review! (;

----------------

EPOV

"Bella, would you please tell me what you're thinking?" I whispered as I watched her break her gaze from the ceiling of my room. She stared at my face briefly and opened her mouth to speak, but she closed it again.

"It's nothing…"

"Really now,"

She sighed. "Fine, it's just…you know…I'm trying to imagine how it will be."

Why is she being so vague? Was she talking about our agreement? Has she changed her mind? "You don't want to become one of us?" I asked.

"No, silly! I was referring to the wedding."

"That should be the least of your worries at the moment, everything will be fine. Alice has it all handled." It was true. For the past weeks, Alice has been making phone calls, sending invitations, ordering off the internet, jumping from mall to mall to make sure we have all the things we'll need for the wedding.

Something pulled me away from my train of thought. I sat up straight as I heard Alice's thoughts. _Edward, I need to tell you something It's about Bella._

"Excuse me for a while, love. I need to speak to Alice." I said as I bent down to give her a soft peck on the cheek. She flushed as a reaction to this. I walked out the door swiftly.

_I'm downstairs._ Alice thought again. I dashed down the stairs and saw my pixie-like sister at the bottom.

"What is it, Alice?" I searched through her mind for a hint, but I was returned with another one of her visions.

_A shy, petite, tan-skinned girl stood on our front porch. She looked around fifteen or sixteen. She was not tall—perhaps the same height as Alice, and she had brown hair that flowed down to her shoulders that framed her face nicely. "Hi," she spoke quietly. She was actually quite pretty, but there was nothing strange about her…except the fact that her eyes were deep topaz like ours._

"I know. Her eating habits don't pose a threat, but I figured you still had to know for Bella's safety."

"Thank you, Alice. Now is that all you wanted to show to me?" Then I smelled it. She was here, our visitor. "You'll just have to find out for yourself." She said, grinning.

"This soon? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

She ignored me and made her way to the family room. Then I heard three short knocks on our front door, and suddenly I was joined by the rest of my family. Bella was probably still upstairs in my room.

Carlisle answered the door. It was all just like Alice's vision. "Hi," she said. This was very unexpected. I couldn't read her mind. I stared in shock.

"I heard that others of my kind lived here, and I'm staying here at Forks for the rest of the week. You see…I was invited to my cousin's wedding and…" That's strange, I didn't know someone else in Forks was getting married soon. It's a small town, news travels fast.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN STAY!" Alice squealed.

"What's going on?" Bella said softly, as she climbed down the stairs. She didn't trip, which surprised me as well. But I was still in awe. Why couldn't I read this girl's mind? Then Bella's eyes locked with our visitor's. I snaked my arm around Bella's waist and stood at her side protectively. Bella just stood in the middle of the door frame gazing at her, and so did the petite girl. Bella wriggled out of my grasp to take a closer look at the girl.

Then it occurred to me. She was here for her cousin's wedding, and I, of all people, would know if someone else were to be married in our town any time soon. The girl didn't mean any one else, she meant—

"TRICIA?!" Bella screamed, as she embraced the girl.


	2. Reunions and revelations

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: Is my name Stephenie Meyer? Last time I checked, it was Patricia Jimenez. So no. Unfortunately, I do NOT own Twilight.

A/N: _Hopefully_, for these past few minutes you've been thinking "EVIL! SHE…MUST…CONTINUE! twitch" Well, have no fear. I am extremely bored with nothing else to do. Here you go.

----------------

BPOV

She looked so familiar, she actually looked a bit like—

"TRICIA?!" I screamed as I ran to hug her. She's gotten really prettier these past few years, but she was still the same old cute little Tricia.

I can't believe this. My most favorite cousin in the universe is here. In Forks. My life is too good, everyone I love is here with me. What was she doing here in Forks, though? What was she doing here at the Cullens at all? I took a step back hesitantly to examine her face, fearing that I mistook this girl for my cousin that left two years ago. Then I saw it.

Her eyes. They were gold, I sincerely hoped that I just missed some recent topaz contact lenses fad. "You're—you're…"

Then everything went black.

I woke up in my Greek god's cold, stone arms. "Bella," Edward said. He ducked to plant a kiss on my forehead.

I looked around the room to look for Tricia. No one else was in his room but the two of us.

I sighed. "I guess it was only a dream…"

Edward chuckled. "If you're referring to the fact that you passed out a few minutes ago after finding out your cousin was a vampire, no. That was not a dream."

"Oh my God. She really is here? I HAVE TO TALK TO HER!" I stood up too quickly, the room was tilting slightly and I had trouble walking to the door. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist quickly and guided me. I put most of my weight on him. I won't be much of a burden once I become a vampire, I thought.

I heard her squeaky voice from below. We made our way down the stairs. There she was, on the couch with Alice, chattering like there was no tomorrow.

"Bella!" She squealed. I walked to her, nearly tripping a few times. "You took long enough! And I see you're still as clumsy."

"You haven't changed at all either." I smiled. I saw a few shopping bags at her feet. She noticed what caught my attention. "WellIwassoboredandAlicesaidshewantedtogoshoppingsoIwaslikesurethingandbesidesIhardlypackedanythingsoIneededtobuysomestuff!" It would be hard to understand for an average human, but she wasn't speaking in vampire speed, she just usually talks that way when she's really excited.

I looked at her backpack sitting on the couch next to her. "Yeah, I can see that. You brought just that?" I pointed to the backpack next to her.

"Yep." She started unloading the small bag. A few of her favorite clothes, a laptop, an iPod, her phone…

"Besides, all I really needed was this." She said as she held a shiny, gold card between her fingers.

"Bella, you never told me you had rich relatives!" Alice raised her eyebrow.

Well, I guess Patricia's family was well off. Oh, who was I kidding? Of course she was rich.

"How could you not know? I'm sure Bella's told you that Aunt Renee's family is really quite wealthy." My jaw dropped. She did not just say that. Edward stared, dumbfounded. He had been silent for a while now, "No. She never told us. Now I understand why you don't like receiving presents." He glared at me playfully.

"Wait—I mean…ugh. Stop trying to distract me. Why are you here? Since when have you been a vampire? Why am I only discovering now that everyone I know has suddenly become a mythical creature?!"

"One. I am here, apparently, for _your _wedding." She stared at me incredulously. "Two. Haven't you even tried calling since I left, if you were wondering why I suddenly went off to live with Aunt Sandra…" Ew. Aunt Sandra was Renee's half-sister, their family was really bitter towards ours, and they all love acting so nicey-nice. After Patricia's family was killed in that car accident she went to live with them. "…it wasn't because I wanted to. Oh God, no. It was only a cover up. The car accident was too. My parents were killed by a vampire, I was the only one left alive. I woke up alone and I ran into the forest. I saw another vampire there, and he introduced me to my new diet. Meaning, I will not eat you. And three. I have no idea. You are one bizarre human." She paused for a while to make sure I digested all that information. But it was difficult for me to do so. Then she continued.

"Andhowdareyounotcallmeaftersolong?Younevereventoldmeyouchangedyournumber!AndIcomebacktoPhoenixayearlaterjusttofindoutthatyou'reherelivingwithCharlie?Ohyouaresodead,IsabellaSwan.Ifyouweren'tahelplesshuman,I'dgiveyouahellofabuttkickingrightnow."

"I'm sorry. Life's changed a lot for me recently. So why are you here? Why'd you come to the Cullens' house?"

"ENOUGH ABOUT ME. WAIT, WAIT, Why are _you_ even here right now? I have not been fully briefed on the situation." She stared at Edward's arm around my waist then back at my face.

"I live in Forks. I'm at _this _house right now, with _these _people…" I said as I pointed to the ground then to Edward and Alice, "…because they are my in-laws. And Edward is my fiancée."

She couldn't speak. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was having a vision like Alice. Wait—Alice was having a vision too? Why did they both have that look on their face.

"Hello? Earth to Alice and Patricia!"

She snapped out of it. "I just saw you in a wedding gown, and might I say, dear cousin of mine, you look very pretty in it. But you have a boyfriend? You have a fiancée? And your fiancée is a vampire? I've been kept in the dark so long. You're growing up too fast."

"And I see that you haven't grown at all." Hmph, stupid non-aging vampires. "Wait just a second, you just had a vision? You have Alice's power too?"

"No, actually. If your boyfriend there hasn't figured why he can't read my mind yet, it's because on of you here has the power to nullify vampire powers. And my power is to mimic the powers of other vampires." _I_had a power? _She_ could mimic powers?

"I HAVE A POWER? But…I'm human"

"I dunno, cuz. You've always been pretty extraordinary. I'll say puh-retty weird, if ya ask me." She said as she pursed her lips and stared up. I punched her arm lightly.

"Ow." I forgot that she was a vampire too. "So right now you can read minds, see the future and nullify the powers of other vampires?" I asked. Suddenly I felt sad for no reason at all.

"I can do THAT too." Tricia said smugly.

"Jasper?"

He poked his head out of the family room. "Here!" He shouted.

----------------

Hope you enjoyed that. REVIEW! I'll be posting the next chapter in a while.


	3. Nobody's Perfect

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: Do they really have to rub it in? I get it already, I don't own Twilight!

A/N: Chapter three…

----------------

BPOV

"Wow. That's…well…that's something." I managed to say, despite my utter shock.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"You invited her to the wedding? How did you know?"

"Well, actually, Charlie told me to. He said he'd just gotten to contact her recently and told her the news. So I sent an invitation to her address. But I didn't know yet then that she was one of us." She explained, slightly bouncing in place.

I beamed. "That's great."

"Ohmigosh! You must have so much to tell me right now! What happened after I left?" Tricia asked, in a similar bouncy stance.

"Everyone asked _me_where you'd gone to. And it didn't help that I wanted to find out as much as they did too. Plus, Shane was begging me to tell him. He couldn't stand being away from you. What an annoying boy that 'friend' of yours is." Everyone, and I mean everyone at school noticed she was missing. She was quite known, she was the opposite of me, outgoing, sociable, a good dancer, and a few boys were fond of her. I sometimes ask myself why she still hangs out with me, but she tells me that I'm the only one she can really be herself with. She was a cheerleader, not the typical snobbish, ditzy kind though. She had straight As and was in the honors class with me. She was my favorite cousin and my best friend at school.

"All I could tell them was that her parents got into a car accident so she had to move. I couldn't help but wonder why you wouldn't move with Renee and I instead of Aunt Sandra though,"

"I was going to call you sooner or later anyway. And I went back to Phoenix a year later." She said slowly, finally calmed down. Jasper was probably annoyed by all the excitement. I'll have to thank him for that later.

"What's your new number by the way?" She asked me. She took out her cellphone and dialed as I recited my cellphone number.

"Ohhh…I like your phone," Alice said, grabbing it from Tricia's hand before she could put it back in her jean pocket. Edward shifted beside me, I didn't notice how long we'd been standing in the same position. He took me and sat me down on the couch next to Alice. He watched intently as Alice messed around with the phone, then he laughed.

"What is it?! Show me!" I screamed.

I panicked when I heard the song "Nobody's Perfect" by Hannah Montana start to play.

EPOV

I kept my eyes glued to the tiny screen as two teenage girls in shiny clothing start to dance and sing along with the song. One was Patricia, and the other one was Bella. I laughed. Bella tried to snatch the phone away from Alice, but vampire strength was unbeatable.

"No, no, no, no, no…" She said as she covered her ears and closed her eyes while she shook her head continuously.

"I thought you deleted that!" Bella accused. Tricia just shrugged sheepishly. Bella dancing was quite a sight, but she's very adorable when she's embarrassed. The video ended shortly after.

"You dance well," Alice said to Tricia.

"Cheerleader…" Bella sneered.

"But I don't sing as well as Bella,"

"If you weren't a vampire, I'd give you a hell of a butt kicking right now too, my oh-so-annoying-cousin-that-talks-too-much!"

"You sing?" I asked Bella innocently. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, whatever. You're just saying that. Besides, now that _you're_ a vampire…" she shot a glance at Patricia, "…Naturally, I bet you sing really well." Tricia just shrugged again.

_Edward, it's been a while since we last hunted. Carlisle thinks it would be good if we did right now. _Jasper thought at me.

"Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are going hunting!" Alice said, before I could say it myself. Bella sighed in disappointment.

"Don't worry love, I won't be long. I promise." I embraced her reassuringly.

"What am I supposed to do now, without you here? Bella asked sadly.

"OH!ILOVEYOURIDEAALICE!" Patricia shouted.

"Please, if it's anything excruciatingly boring like a shopping trip or a make over, you can count me out." Bella said as she wrinkled her face in disgust.

"Don't worry, it's much funner! You'll see." Alice said.

----------------

Alrighty. Y'know the drill. R&R. Honestly, I am officially having a writer's block here. I don't know what to write about next. Any suggestions? The person that suggests the idea I choose wins virtual cookies and cyber hugs!


	4. Author's note

Author's note:

Yeah, yeah, you can whine. So far, no reviews yet. That's gotta be a blow to my self esteem. Haha! But I am addressing this to all my readers. I have a small idea on what to write about for the next chapter but I'll do it some time later. I don't see a need to hurry.

Marga, Jeca, Ria or Mandee, if you're reading my fanfic right now you must probably think I am a person with an enormous ego. Well, part of the things I wrote were true. Hmm, so I guess that's all I have to say. See ya!

Patricia


End file.
